


Le follie di Moonacre

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom:  Moonacre – I segreti dell’ultima luna (The secret of Moonacre).★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 501.★ Prompt: You give me your love,/ make me feel so,/ under the magic sunlight/ Babe, show me the night,/ the secret of time,/ the secret of light.★ Genere:Parodia.★ Bonus: Pasticceria di notte.Scritto sul testo di questa canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzIIWdR6uZo.





	Le follie di Moonacre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   
> Giorno 24: Elenca i pregi di un'opera che detesti.

Le follie di Moonacre

 

“Riassumendo. La mia antenata era una demente della luna, che ha visto suo padre, che era identico al mio e suo marito, che era te con la barba; che per farli smettere di litigare, è scappata, ha vissuto nei boschi e ha maledetto tutti con delle perle che la natura si poteva andare a riprendere sola. Ed io ho vissuto nelle foreste perché tu, non sopportando la mia famiglia come un novello Romeo, mi hai lasciato il giorno prima delle nozze, scoprendo chi era mio padre e hai lanciato i miei vasi di fiori dalla finestra. Mi hai cercato per giorni con un cavallo per tutta la valle, ma che potessi essere nella foresta non ti ha sfiorato la mente.

Per rompere la maledizione abbiamo fatto saltare una bambina da una scogliera. Ora abbiamo un leone nero dagli occhi rossi e un unicorno in giardino.

Cadono le stelle cadenti sul soffitto della bambina, uno gnomo iperattivo ci cucina e c’è un libro che riporta la nostra vita secondo per secondo, facendomi vergognare della possibilità di baciarti” disse Loveday con voce leggermente stridula. Nei suoi capelli sfibrati sistemati con uno chignon si era andato a posare un corvo. Si guardò intorno, la luce della luna illuminava l’ambiente.

< Sembra di essere in una pasticceria di notte > pensò, guardando i dolci che ricoprivano i tavoli, il pianoforte, le mensole e il pianoforte.

“Così è andata, ormai e non ci si può fare niente” rispose atono Sir Benjamin abbandonato sulla poltrona. Alzò il capo, chiuse il giornale appoggiandolo su un tavolinetto accanto al caminetto e si alzò.

“Ora, mia principessa della luna mancata, cosa volete fare per festeggiare le nostre nozze?” domandò.

“Oh, al diavolo” ribatté lei. Lo raggiunse, la sua figura si rifletteva pulita e luminosa nello specchio alle sue spalle. Il corvo gracchiò e la testa di una biscia nascosta nei suoi abiti fece capolino dalla spalla della vera Loveday.

“Balliamo?” propose.

“Come scusa?” domandò Benjamin inarcando un sopracciglio.

L’altra lo afferrò e lo fece girare su se stesso, gli pestò il piede un paio di volte.

“Dammi il tuo amore! Mi sento così, sotto la magica luce della luna…  _ops_ , volevo dire del sole. Piccolo, mostrami la notte, il segreto del tempo, il segreto della luce” cantò a squarciagola.

Benjamin roteò gli occhi.

“Oh, è va bene. Se è così che è andata, ormai. In fondo lo si sa, le donne sono sciocche di natura e loquaci, bisogna sopportarle” borbottò. Alzò il mento aguzzò, facendo ondeggiare gli unticci capelli mori che gli ricadevano sulle spalle.

“Fiori e dolci, al ritmo di salsa. Il mio cuore è gelido se te ne vai. Danzeremo qui all’infinito” sbraitò.

Il quadro della prima principessa della luna si contorse in una serie di smorfie e l’unicorno alle sue spalle si andò a nascondere nel rifugio sotto l’albero dipinto nella tela dalle tinte scuse.

Il reale unicorno si nascose dietro il leone, che si lasciò ad andare a una serie di guaiti infastiditi, coprendosi le orecchie.

 

 


End file.
